


Having a rough time? Yeah, me too.

by Fleetfatfox12



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleetfatfox12/pseuds/Fleetfatfox12
Summary: It's Tamaki's 20th birthday and he's now legally allowed into strip clubs! His good friend Tsunashi Ryunosuke takes him to the best one in town.The club's main selling point was people coming to see Kujou Tenn, the best stripper of the century.Upon talking to a stripper named Yamato, he is warned "Oh, and one more thing, do not look Tenn in the eyes."Big mistake. He looks Tenn in the eyes and his life is never the same.





	Having a rough time? Yeah, me too.

Twentieth birthdays were really special. It's the last of your teenage years and youth gone. Today, Tamaki was finally twenty years old. 

He could drink, gamble and do other related things that you can't legally do as a teenager. So tonight, his good friend Tsunashi Ryunosuke was taking Tamaki to his friends strip club to celebrate.

It wasn't just to celebrate, really, it was also to spend time with his boyfriend Nikaidou Yamato, Who, following the new relationship with Ryunosuke, took himself off of the list to fuck and dance, and instead just dance.

Tamaki was very aware of the strip club. It was the most popular one for miles! He'd heard that the strippers were very good looking and that they had a pair of twins working for them.

Stood outside the building, Tamaki was very nervous. The outside had swirly gold writing of the name on a black wall that stuck out a little further than the building. The bouncers were pretty scary too.

He showed his ID with Ryunosuke and  then went into the club. The seats were made of black leather and were like little sofa's, each situated either side of a rectangle pink table.

The dance/ watching floor was huge and carpeted and the stage pitch black with three poles, each had a different coloured light shining on it.

There was no show on, but people were still on the watching floor dancing to the music. 

"Hey, Tamaki, let me introduce you to the owner and his husband," Ryunosuke said in his ear, just so he didn't have to yell over the music.

Still marvelling at the design of the buildings and blackness of the walls, Tamaki followed Ryunosuke behind the bar and through a heavy black door.

"Nagi, I brought that friend I was telling you about," Ryunosuke said, addressing a blonde foreign boy with the most amazing deep blue eyes.

"Oh! Ryunosuke-Shi! This is your friend? Hello~ I am Rokuya Nagi, it's a pleasure to meet you!" The man- Nagi - said.

"Hello..." Tamaki greeted, shaking the man's hand. He shyly twiddled with his hands soon after, watching Ryunosuke fill Nagi in with information about him.

"Oh! You're new? Well, all I can say is have fun!"

The only thing Tamaki took from the advice was that Nagi spoke funny and the whole time he'd been suppressing laughter. Regardless, he nodded.

A voice came from the doorway, and when Tamaki turned to see the source of the voice he saw a tiny ginger-haired man. 

The man was wearing a long orange dressing-gown and white pyjama bottoms, as well as an oversized Magi☆Cona shirt. 

His hair was messy and he seemed to have just woken up from a nap. "Nagi, quit talking and come make dinner," the voice grumbled.

The boy had one arm under his stomach, and upon closer inspection he was, indeed, pregnant. It wasn't uncommon these days, because of a special drug, but Tamaki had never seen it before.

"Okay,Okay, Mitsuki. I'll be up in a moment," Nagi said to Mitsuki. Tamaki watched him leave and then turned to look at the two.

Nagi quickly wrapped up the conversation and excused himself after telling Tamaki once more to have fun.

"Let's to and meet my boyfriend, he'll tell you how to act around the strippers," Ryunosuke said, eyes lighting up happily.

"You say that word so casually," Tamaki sighed, following Ryunosuke past more guards and through to backstage.

Tamaki watched his elder knock on the door. It was opened slowly at first, but when the male saw who had knocked, he jumped into Ryunosuke's arms. 

"Hey, honey, I've missed you. Can we come in and chat?" Ryunosuke asked, giving a chaste kiss to the man. He had messy brown hair and glasses, as well as alluring green eyes. He was slightly shorter than Ryunosuke.

"Sure," the man (Who Tamaki now presumed was Yamato) said. He walked backwards into the room, not letting go of Ryunosuke.

Ryunsouke sat first and Yamato sat on his lap, making Tamaki feel very uncomfortable, like he was crashing in on some sort of "private time."

"Yo, I'm Yamato, nice to meet you," Yamato greeted, holding his hand out for Tamaki took shake.

Tamaki took it and shook gently, noticing a tattoo of a baby's foot on his wrist. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tamaki," said Tamaki, pulling his hand away from the handshake.

"You're new here right?" Tamaki nodded. "I see, well I'm sure you've met Nagi and his boyfriend Mitsuki. They're only dating because Nagi knocked him up on a wreckless night out. Osaka Sougo is someone I'm sure you'll meet, he's often with Riku, a red haired kid with asthma. They take care of one another. Sougo is probably the biggest whore you'll ever meet too, whereas Riku is a sweetheart. Riku's twin brother, Kujou Tenn, is not someone you want to mess with. He's sexy, wild, and kinky. The biggest and most demanding diva I've ever met. You seem like you'll go well with him. Oh, and one more thing, do not look Tenn in the eyes. Anyway, anything else you'd like to know?"

Tamaki was already having trouble processing what the fuck Yamato had just said, but nodded anyway. "That's great, thank you. I guess I'll leave you two be, Then," Tamaki thanked.

He left Ryunsouke and Yamato be from then on, sure that he could brave this whole thing alone. If he couldn't, the door wasn't too far away.

Sighing, Tamaki walked down the hall he'd gone down with Ryunsouke. "Excuse me, But what are you doing here?" A soft voice asked.

Tamaki turned around and saw a pale, skinny, lavender haired and purple eyed boy. Next to him, there was a boy with wild red hair. His eyes were wide and he was stood a little behind the boy.

"Huh? I'm a friend of Ryunosuke-Aniki's and went to meet Nikaido-San," Tamaki explained.

"I see... If you're a friend of Tsunashi-San's you must not mean harm. I'll let you on your way," the boy (presumably Sougo as he looked nothing like Riku) said.

Tamaki nodded and continued on his way, slightly set on edge by the look he was given from Riku. 

With ease he found his way back and sat at the bar, searching his wallet for money. 

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asked. He was slightly taller than Tamaki and had grey hair with cat-like silver eyes. How was the bartender that gorgeous?

"Beer, please," Tamaki said, handing his ID to the bartender. It was handed back to him and the bartender, whose name was Gaku (It said on his tag), busied himself in getting the drink.

"New here?" Gaku asked, sliding the beer to him and leaning over the counter so he could hear Tamaki over the music.

Tamaki wrapped his hands around his beer and looked down sadly "Is it obvious?" 

"Not at all. I just saw that it was your birthday today. Happy birthday kid," Gaku grinned. 

The stage lights turned on and curtain moved back, a different song began to play from the speakers. The pair turned their heads to look at who was coming on.

Ah, so that was Tenn. In a seethrough silk dress shirt, knee high 6 inch boots with lots of lace, and a thong. He had lots of makeup on his face and strutted on the stage with confidence.

The whole performance was captivating. Neither Tamaki nor Gaku could look away, and it seemed the exact same with everyone else in the club. It gave Tamaki a raging hard-on. It was so incredibly sexy.

Just as the performance was about to finish and Tenn's back was to the crowd, he whipped his head back to look behind him, and....Oh no. Tamaki locked eyes with Tenn, a straight stare out for at least nine or ten seconds.

Wide-eyed, Tamaki was the first to break contact, staring into the remains of his beer. Gaku left to serve a drunk guy, but came back to Tamaki's side immediately.

"Hey, tell me 'bout this Tenn guy," Tamaki demanded, looking into Gaku's eyes. He watched Gaku ponder for a bit, then followed his body as he bent over the counter again.

"Kujou Tenn, aged 21 years old. Nanase Riku's twin brother and left by the remainder of his family. Got pregnant about a year ago, now he relies on carers to watch over his twins overnight while he works. The poor kid rarely sleeps and he could never find the father. It could've been anyone. People say that if you look into his eyes, he'll want you to try you on and see if you're a suitable father figure," Gaku rambled, filling in all the details for Tamaki to take in.

So Tenn had looked at him straight in the eyes and thought that he, Tamaki Yotsuba of all people, could potentially be a suitable father figure for his what was it again? Twins?

Tamaki bought another drink and began to sip at it. Another show started. Ah, that Riku kid. He was pretty good, but nowhere near as alluring as his brother.

Mid-way through the show, Tamaki felt a small, slender hand on his shoulder. Jumping slightly, he turned around and saw none other than Tenn.

He was wearing a slight baggy long sleeved shirt with small pink stripes on and some black skin-tight leather trousers, complimented by white fluffy boots.

"Come with me..." his soft voice commanded, eyes glinting in the light.  Tamaki complied, glancing back and seeing Gaku wiggle his eyebrows up and down.

Angry that he had to abandon his fresh beer, Tamaki slowly trailed after Tenn, admiring how his hips shook very gently as he walked.

A rushing urge made Tamaki want to grab Tenn by the shirt and scream in his face. He didn't know what to scream or why he wanted to, it was just an urge.

Nervous, Tamaki saw that he was being led down the same hallway Ryunsouke took him down previous. As he walked past Ryunosuke's room he heard moans and decided it was best to ignore it.

They reached the very end of the corridor and went into a room with a pastel pink door. Smoothly, Tenn opened it and stepped in.

The floor was carpeted with a fluffy white carpet that each of their shoes sunk into. The walls were the slightest pink, barely noticeable. There were wardrobes, a mirror and a desk, and a king-sized bed with pink bedsheets and a white silk curtain that hung from the ceiling and trailed down to wither side of the bed.

"Sit there and wait," Tenn commanded, going over to the small window and drawing the curtains.

Brow furrowed, Tamaki did as he was told, irritated at the rudeness and lack of respect showed to him. "What am I doing here? I'm not going to be a father," Tamaki grumbled, getting straight to the point.

Tenn's movements halted and he looked to his feet. Softness in his voice, Tenn replied "Who told you? Was it the bartender?"

He looked around to Tamaki with a hurt expression, biting his lip and gripping the curtain with his tiny hands.

"Yeah. He told me everything... I just, didn't want to lead you on...I guess..." Tamaki admitted. Honesty was his greatest asset, other than reading emotions.

"I've not told many people this...but, well, my children are his...but he's already married and has children of his own.... The night we did it was a drunken doozy, it meant nothing, okay?" Tenn explained.

With a sigh, he sat next to Tamaki. "Please consider it. Perhaps my services could persuade you otherwise, sweetheart~"

The complete change of mood was not something Tamaki could comprehend. Captivated, he watched Tenn move his hand slowly up his own thigh. 

Trying to push him away, Tamaki panicked, watching as the elder male began to inch dangerously close to his erection that had still not calmed down from the show.

Tenn changed his position so that he was on his right knee, his left leg on the carpet. With slow, graceful motions he moved his hand up to Tamaki's face to caress his cheek. A small breath left his mouth as he slowly inched closer to Tamaki's lips.

Stilled by shock, Tamaki just let Tenn kiss him, their tounges fighting weakly. Tamaki felt a weight on his lap, straddling him, and those small hands on his shoulders.

They both pulled away for a breath but were kissing again because Tenn had gone in with his tounge once more. This time, however, Tenn had his head angled to the right, drowning in Tamaki's lips.

Without much force, Tamaki pushed Tenn away, holding his arms up by his wrists. "I know you want this," Tenn commented, pouting and glaring at Tamaki.

Annoyed, Tamaki let go of Tenn's wrists. "So what if I do? What I don't want is being chosen as a father for your kids that are your responsibility," Tamaki retaliated. The truth is, he wouldn't particularly mind being a father. It wasn't what he'd planned, but it was the fact that he was a virgin and sex kind of scared him that he didn't want to do anything: but he would rather die than admit that.

With a huff, Tenn looked down to his right. "I didn't want them either! But I have them...and I love them so much... They deserve a father..." he shouted at first, then trailed off into a whisper.

Damn, when he pulled that face, a hurt and dejected look, he was so adorable and Tamaki felt like he had to embrace him.

Hands shaking, Tamaki pulled Tenn close and kissed him softly. Gently, he locked their hands. It was weird how Tenn had opened up so quickly. Was it for the sake of this plot to meet the deadline? Or was it Tamaki's trusting aura people said he had.

Tenn kissed back and removed his hands from Tamaki's, instead moving them to cup Tamaki's cheeks and turn the kiss into a more heated one, their noses bumping occasionally as they moved their tounges around one another.

Tamaki pulled away with a gasp, heaving for air to fill his lungs. Blushing, he felt Tenn shift closer to him on his lap, knowing for sure that by now Tenn could feel his hard dick through the trouser fabric.

Tenn had a deadpanned look on his face as he bared his neck for Tamaki have his way with. "I don't usually let people leave marks but... you're new to this I'm guessing, so I'll make an exception," he explained.

Biting the inside of his lip, Tamaki began to kiss at Tenn's neck, feeling sympathetic for both his situations; needing a father and an inexperienced noob.

Tenn kept his hands on Tamaki's shoulders during this time, moving his hands in circles and squeezing the youngers shoulders.

A small contented sigh left Tenn's mouth as Tamaki nibbled just below his ear. With a bit more confidence, Tamaki pulled a bit more skin inbetween is teeth and began to bite and suck onto it.

With ease he left teeth marks and licked over them until they began to purple. Experimentally (just like he'd seen in porno's), he breathed hot air into Tenn's ear ( feeling him jolt) and licked gently up it, nibbling and sucking on places. He felt Tenn's ears heat up under his tounge.

He pulled away and saw Tenn blushing redder than a freshly grown rose. 

Out of embarrassment, Tenn started to roll his hips over Tamaki's buldge to distract them both from his red face. 

"G-Ghngh~" Tamaki groaned, placing his hands on Tenn's slender hips, pushing him down a tad bit more. He wasn't going to lie, Tenn felt pretty great, or was that because it was his first time? No. It couldn't be. Tenn was doing a much better job already than his hand could ever do.

On impulse, Tamaki moved his hands under Tenn's shirt and began to move them around. Cock aching under Tenn's hips, he heard a whimper from the smaller male.

Confused, Tamaki stopped what he was doing and looked at him, only to he scolded by Tenn and told to keep going, which he did. "For someone who probably does stuff like this all the time you seem needy," Tamaki commented, feeling the shaking of Tenn as he slowly moved his hands to cup Tenn's nipples.

A shaky sigh left Tenn's chest. "You really must be new, huh? Strippers don't have sex every night. We hardly do at all, some of us even don't. Plus, if you think I'm letting anyone put their dirty hands on my sweet innocent Riku then-!" Tenn began to rant, making the conversation a lot more heated than it needed to be.

He was cut off by Tamaki shushing him as if he were a baby. Tamaki gently moved his tounge across Tenn's bottom lip, and as if by magic, his hands began to move on their own, slowly rubbing over Tenn's nipples.

"When was the last time you tried someone out?" Tamaki asked, a dominant side he never knew he had coming out for show.

Tenn huffed through his nose and tipped his head back slightly while biting his lip. "Hmn~... two months ago? I think. As soon as I came back to w-work..." Tenn said, gripping Tamaki's shoulders tightly.

Carefully, Tamaki pulled Tenn's stripey shirt off and shoved it onto the floor next to the bed.  He took a moment to stare at Tenn's slim frame before continuing rubbing his thumbs over Tenn's nipples.

The reaction from Tenn was quite underwhelming, to say the least. A couple of sighs here and there, but not much. It must be something he was used to.

Leaving the soft pink nubs, Tamaki pressed his nose into Tenn's shoulder and gripped the elders waist very very tightly, then slowly cupped his left hand over Tenn's buldge.

"You don't react much, huh? But I know you're enjoying me~" Tamaki teased, nipping the skin on Tenn's shoulder softly.

He felt Tenn jolt his hips into the touch, shuddering under Tamaki's long fingers. Smirking, Tamaki slipped his hands into Tenn's leather trousers and then his underwear.

Realistically speaking, Tamaki had never touched another man's dick: Unless accidentally brushing a clothed one with his hands is in the mix.

Just by feeling, he could tell that Tenn's penis was smaller than his (about an average size) and thinner. 

Tamaki jerked him off for a couple of strokes, flicking his wrist in fast motions, just as he liked to do to himself.

A chorus of moans left Tenn's mouth as he started off moving his hips over Tamaki's crotch once more, thrusting into Tamaki's hand.

From this, Tamaki stopped his movements and instead pulled Tenn's leather trousers and underwear off, stopping to remove his shoes and then continued on.

Doing this, he got to see Tenn's body in all its glory. Slender, pale, little to no ran lines and pristine like a porcelain doll (apart from the marks Tamaki had left prior.)

Blushing, Tenn pulled all of Tamaki's clothes off in a hot frenzy, making a hushed comment on Tamaki's size that the younger couldn't quite get and removing the remaining clothing.

He gripped Tamaki's dick gently, looking him straight in the aqua to turquoise-green eyes. "Oh yeah, I never got your name..." Tenn said, rubbing his thumb over Tamaki's slit.

"Yotsuba Tamaki..." he sighed, body slouching into the touch. "Yotsuba Tamaki..." Tenn mused, testing the name on his tounge as he used painfully slow strokes over Tamaki's little idol.

As Tamaki groaned, he felt Tenn's weight shift off of him and his legs being spread. When Tamaki looked down, he saw Tenn between his legs, looking innocently up and him while he had a part of his balls in his mouth and was slowly pulling at it.

Moaning wantonly, Tamaki was contemplating begging for what he actually wanted. But no. He wouldn't. It would give that little whore the satisfaction it wants.

Tenn licked his tounge up Tamaki's dick, then back down with it pushed against his nose, eyes still looking up big and innocently. 

Tamaki sucked air through his gritted teeth when Tenn started licking his slit and then the head of his cock. Pre-cum began to slowly bead out onto Tenn's tounge. 

Without any mercy, Tenn shoved half of Tamaki's cock into his mouth, expertly moving his tounge around and sucking quite roughly.

Covering his mouth with his hand, Tamaki moaned loudly. It was sure to have been heard regardless, though. Never had he felt something so good. A wave of euphoria washed over and drowned him.

Tenn smirked and slacked his jaw while closing his thick-lashed eyes, moving further down Tamaki until he was pushed up against Tamaki's small bundle of hair, nose nestled safely in it.

Tamaki put two hands behind himself to keep stable, tipping his head back and moaning as he felt his legs tremble more than car on a stony road.

As Tenn moved his head, shlicking noises filled the room, as well as Tamaki's moans and Tenn's heavy breathing. 

To Tenn's surprise, Tamaki tasted pretty good, unlike all the other men he'd serviced. It only gave him a surge to continue.

Tenn moved faster, expertly moving his head up and down and occasionally side to side. He felt Tamaki's cock throb and twitch in his mouth and throat, practically begging for release.

Just as Tamaki felt like he could cum, Tenn pulled off with a lewd hum and his lips making a 'pop' noise. He watched Tenn lick his plump pale pink lips and smirk happily.

"Tenn..." panted Tamaki, wanting the release he so desperately deserved. He watched Tenn cheekily shake his head from side to side.

He saw Tenn crack open a bottle of lube and spread it over his own fingers, before turning and presenting himself to Tamaki.

"I'll now perform for you, since it's your first time here~" he purred, pushing a finger into himself and moving it in and out.

Tamaki watched with wide eyes and a firetruck red blush, aching with lust and want. He watched Tenn pump the finger in and out of himself while whimpering and whining loudly.

Fascinated, Tamaki watched Tenn's hole slowly widen enough for him to push another finger in. Bit by bit, he was becoming aroused once more.

He groaned when he saw Tenn insert a third finger and stretch himself wide for Tamaki to see inside. His dick stood at full attention when Tenn moaned loudly and tipped his head back.

Confused as to what could've caused that reaction, Tamaki remembered from a porno he watched that a prostate could cause that kind of pleasure, just as a womans g-spot could.

Tenn moaned loudly and hurriedly rushed the fourth finger into himself, splaying out all of his fingers and widening himself further than Tamaki thought possible.

Tamaki rubbed himself slowly as he heard Tenn sobbing to reach that spot again.  Carefully, Tamaki got on his knees and crawled behind Tenn. Tamaki pulled Tenn's fingers out of his own hole and carefully made him lean back into his broad chest.

An angry pout came onto Tenn's face and he pouted up at Tamaki. "What are you doing?" He hissed, trying to struggle from Tamaki's grip. "You do know it's rude to interrupt a performance, right?"

Tamaki gently nipped at his ear. "I wanted to learn a dance with you~" he sang into Tenn's ears which then turned red from the comment.

"Sit back. I'll teach you the best dance you'll ever perform," Tenn commanded, smirking to himself. 

As was told, Tamaki laid straight back onto the bed, watching as Tenn slowly lowered himself onto Tamaki's cock after lubing it up, shuddering and struggling to take it all in at the pace he was going.

Tamaki's abs twitched as his cock became fully enclosed in the tight heat of Tenn's entrance. He felt Tenn's shaking hands push down on his stomach, balancing himself.

As if Tenn were a frightened deer, Tamaki slowly stretched his arms out, not wanting to upset or scare him. He rested his left hand on Tenn's left side of his waist, while he brushed his right over Tenn's swollen stomach.

"Ah, wait! I don't want to get you pregnant!" Tamaki yelled in horror, realising he had no form of protection.

"Oh calm your tits-" "Not the best thing to say during gay sex." "Shush! That one day I forgot to take birth control. I've been on it again for a week now."

Tamaki relaxed his tense muscles and rubbed his thumbs in circles over the bones of Tenn's hips. "You're very skinny," he stated, feeling Tenn shudder as he continued to adjust.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Tenn questioned, shifting his hips slightly and making Tamaki groan loudly.

"Compliment, Duh," Tamaki said, then added with a smirk "TenTen."

With a roll of his eyes, Tenn puffed out his cheeks and started slowly bouncing up and down, high pitched sighs leaving his mouth one after the other.

Tamaki tipped his head back as Tenn began to pick up the pace, bouncing at a walking pace on his cock. Never had he felt anything like it.

Tenn started moaning loudly as he did before when Tamaki's tip gently prodded the bottom of his prostate. So, he desperately started bouncing harder, but to no avail.

He began to moan and cry again just as he did before, this time louder and with actual tears in his eyes. Forehead glazed with sweat, Tenn bounced harder, the sounds of his and Tamaki's skin slapping together.

Groaning, Tamaki desperately wanted Tenn to pull a better face, one that truly showed how god-like he was in bed.

Cautiously, Tamaki tightened his grip on Tenn's waist and thrust upwards, instantly hitting the spot he knew Tenn had been craving.

"Ahh~!" Tenn squealed in a high pitch, tears started streaming down his face as he bounced harder with even shaking legs. His mouth hung open, tounge out and drooling lewdly.

Tamaki cussed and sat up, placing his big hands under Tenn's buttcheeks, lifting him up and pulling him down as he met the downwards pull with thrusts up. Upon doing this, he saw Tenn's back arch and his nipples perk much more than they did before.

Loud moans and pleas shot from Tenn's mouth as bullets, each one hitting Tamaki's nerves and contributing to his aching dick.

"Oh god~ Yotsuba-Kun~ Fuck yes! Harder! Right there~!" He begged, the actions of Tamaki sending him to a completely different world full of euphoria and ecstasy.

Exhausted and lower half aching, Tamaki thrust a final blow to Tenn's sweet spot, making him heavily cum over the both of them. 

Tenn's walls tightened around Tamaki's cock, making him shoot his load inside of him too, causing him to moan one last time and press his forehead into Tamaki's right shoulder, eyes teary and face flushed.

Tamaki pressed his cheek gently onto Tenn's head, rubbing his back gently and helping him pull off. They were both still panting as Tamaki settled Tenn in his lap again.

"Was that...really your...first time?" Tenn puffed, weakly resting his arms on Tamaki's shoulders. Tamaki replied with a nod.

"I don't believe you." Tenn stated, standing up with shaking legs. "There's a bathroom in there, you should clean up..." he pointed, voice wavering.

"'S fine. You go first TenTen," Tamaki said, giving him a light tap in the small of his back.

After the two of them cleaned up and were stood outside in the pitch black and freezing cold, Tenn was about to say his goodbye, when Tamaki spoke. "I'll take you home. I'd hate for an'thing t' happen t'you TenTen," Tamaki said.

"Again with that nickname....Fine, suit yourself. Follow me," Tenn mumbled, pulling his scarf higher up his face. He began to limp off to the left, Tamaki wearily following behind him, cautious that Tenn would fall.

"Nah, TenTen, let me carry you, you're gonna fall and hurt yourself," Tamaki suggested, placing those big hands soundly back on Tenn's waist from behind.

Tenn jumped and hugged himself soon after, a blush clear on his face. "Fine, but only because it was your fault my back hurts."

'What a tsundere,' Tamaki thought, crouching in front of Tenn and helping him get on his back.

With Tenn giving directions, Tamaki swiftly made it to Tenn's house and dropped him off at the door.

Tenn placed one final kiss to Tamaki's lips after opening the door. "It's been fun, Yotsuba Tamaki," he whispered, biting his lip so as not to let his emotions get the better of him.

Giving Tenn one last smile, he walked down the drive and back to his house. Once he got in he reflected on the days events. He was determined for that smile to not be the last smile.

Following that thought, he came back a few weeks later for Tenn, then a few days, until they were well acquainted and talked everyday. It stopped being about sex and started being about a proper relationship.

They were sat in Tenn's room at the club around ten o'clock one night, when Tenn was curled up in Tamaki's chest and he said "Please come and see my twins...please."

It was a sympathetic beg that Tamaki couldn't help but give into. Agreeing, they got ready to brace the cold night and walked back to Tenn's tiny house in a run-down street.

Tamaki stood awkwardly for a few minutes as Tenn payed the babysitter that was there and bid her farewell. 

"Come here," Tenn whispered, waving his hand towards himself. Quietly, Tamaki made his way over and looked at the twins that lay next to one another.

They were gorgeous! 

Feeling all mushy, Tamaki began to regret not taking Tenn's offer to be their father beforehand. Their names were Hikaru and Rosé, Tamaki found out and he adored them.

Instead of meeting at the club, they now met on Tenn's days off, going out with the twins on walks and caring for them and feeding them.

About a month and a half into their relationship, Tamaki moved in. His job as a dance teacher in a highschool payed well and his work hours were simple, meaning a lot of money wasn't needed to pay for a carer. 

When Tamaki woke up, he'd care for the twins while Tenn slept, the carer would come, he'd work (sometimes later than other days), and he'd pay the carer and spend time with the twins and a bit of time with Tenn as he got ready for work.

Three months into their relationship and Tenn quit his job. Tamaki had gotten a promotion, meaning he could work for the whole household and Tenn could stay home with the twins.

Six months into their relationship and they had moved into a bigger house in a friendlier neighbourhood. The twins had their first birthday (and a big one too), with all of Tenn and Tamaki's friends, Such as Riku, Ryunosuke, Gaku and so on.

A year into their relationship, and Tamaki proposed, very sure that he wanted to be with Tenn for the rest of his living days. 

Two years into their relationship and they were happily married, honeymoon over and cuddled on the sofa with their children fast asleep at aged two with very different personalitys.

Sat on the sofa, cuddling, Tamaki kissed Tenn on the lips. "I'm happy you chose me, TenTen," he smiled, shoving a king pudding in his face.

"I'm glad I chose you too, Tama," he smiled, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck, blushing a bright pink.

On the wall behind them hung a picture, that read:

'Throughout the fierce winds and challenges, we stayed as one. Even if we started out rough and opposite, we attracted, and that's all that matters now.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good enough??? I don't know I haven't written a stripper AU before I don't think. Especially not an i7 one. And yes I did forget Iori I'm so sorry Iori!!!!


End file.
